1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic module, and more particularly to an electronic module having a metal gasket for suppressing Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
A small form factor pluggable (SFP) module is widely used in signal transmission. This kind of module usually includes a plug connector connecting to an end of a cable and a receptacle connector mounted on the circuit substrate. The plug connector and the receptacle connector have metal shells or conductive shells to reduce EMI. However, as a gap exists between an interface of the plug connector and the receptacle connector, and the EMI phenomena can not be completely eliminated, so other method is proposed to settle this problem. U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070117458 A1 discloses an EMI-minimized transceiver, rectangular shaped collar (gasket) including a plurality of contact fingers (detents) for making electrical contact with a chassis in which a transceiver cage comprising the collar and the cage body is mounted.
The aforementioned EMI-minimized collar may help reducing EMI, however, as a slit is formed between two adjacent detents, some EMI leakage still passes through the slit.
Hence, an improved electronic module is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.